Uchiha Sasuke
by Aomi Ammyu
Summary: Neji khilaf, dan dia menyukai kekhilafannya. Tak pernah terfikir olehnya akan ditonton oleh semua orang seperti ini, sebuah kejadian yang sangat memalukan. "Asal kau tau! Aku pun belum pernah menyentuhnya, bodoh!"


Angin bertiup kencang menerpa helai-helai rambut Neji yang jatuh tak terikat, ia mengaduk-ngaduk air dalam panci yang mengeluarkan uap-uap yang menempel di kacamatanya. Angin masih membawa aroma sedap kemana-mana, aroma masakan seorang Hyuuga.

"Hyuuga! Kau dipecat!" tiba-tiba ada yang mengatakan seperti itu.

"APA?!"

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

**U c h i h a S a s u k e  
**

by: Aomi Ammyu

"Dipecat? Lagi?!" teriak orang berbadan kurus berambut merah bertatto "Ai" di dahinya.

"Gaara, aku mohon jangan ceraikan aku!" rengek Neji sambil berlutut memeluk-meluk kaki laki-laki bernama Gaara itu.

"Maksudmu 'jangan putuskan aku'? kita kan belum menikah," terlihat kerutan di jidat Gaara.

"Bagiku kita sudah seperti suami istri.." isak Neji.

Mendengar ketulusan Neji Gaara pun akhirnya luluh, "Baiklah, akan ku pertimbangkan. Tapi kau harus cari kerja lagi untuk menafkahiku! Lagipula aku diusir dari keluargaku karena ketahuan 'begituan' denganmu itu kan kesalahanmu."

"Maaf, jangan diungkit-ungkit lagi. Kita melakukannya di kamar Bapakmu jelas saja ketahuan," malah Neji yg mengungkitnya.

"Bukan masalah dimana melakukannya! Tapi siapa yang melakukannya! Sampai-sampai ayahku mau bunuh diri setelah tau kalau aku gay," tanpa disadari muka Gaara memerah seperti ingin menangis, Neji yang menyadari hal itu langsung memeluk dan menepuk-nepuk bahu sang kekasih.

"Hsst, sudah jangan diingat lagi."

------

"Cari kerja di Jakarta dari dulu susah, yah?" ucap Neji pada teman senasib sepenanggungannya, Sai.

"Bangeeeet!" balas Sai sambil memperbaiki letak kertas-kertas berharga di map yang dipegangnya sekarang.

Tak menunggu lama bis yang mereka nanti-nantipun datang. Bis itu tidak terlalu penuh, sehingga Neji dan Sai tidak perlu repot-repot berdiri seperti biasanya.

"Aku harap tidak ada nenek-nenek atau ibu-ibu yang naik setelah ini," gumam Sai yang sudah berpengalaman mengorbankan bangkunya untuk diserahkan kepada nenek-nenek atau ibu-ibu yang sengaja menarik perhatian agar ada yang kasihan pada mereka dan tidak dibiarkan berdiri. (fyuh tanpa koma tuh)

Setelah sedikit hening di dalam bis yang tengah melaju, terlihat Neji pun bosan. Dia mengambil inisiatif berbincang dengan Sai saja untuk mengusir kebosanan. "Sai, pacarmu yang dari Jepang itu katanya mau kesini, kapan?"

"Bukan dari Jepang, dia orang Indonesia tapi sekolah di Jepang. Sebentar lagi dia pasti sampai."

"Tidak dijemput?" Neji bertanya lagi.

"Dijemput dong, tapi setelah wawancara. Mau ikut, tidak?"

Karena penasaran seperti apa bentuk rupa pacar Sai, Neji pun memutuskan ikut. "Oke, deh!"

"Siip! Eh, ngomong-ngomong si Gaara apa kabar?" yang dimaksud Sai tidak lain adalah pacar Neji.

"Gaara? Kayaknya makin hari dia makin ganas deh, Sai," Neji mengalihkan pandangannya kesekeliling.

"Oh, bagus itu, itu artinya dia ada peningkatan. Sekarang tinggal kamu saja yang harus bagaimana, mau ku pinjamkan 'DVD' yang kemaren kita beli?" alis Sai bermain turun naik, memancarkan aura iblis yang berusaha menggoda. "Malam ini akan ku praktekkan loh."

"BUKAN ITU, SAI! TAPI SIFATNYA! SIFATNYA YANG GANAS! BUKAN CARA DIA BEKERJA DI RANJANG YANG GANAS!"

"…" Sai hanya diam, semua orang di dalam bis menatapnya, semua mendengarnya, termasuk sang supir yang tiba-tiba menghentikan bisnya.

------

"Hahh gagal lagi…" Neji menaiki bis (yang untungnya bukan bis tadi) dengan lunglai, terasa tidak ada gairah setelah untuk kesekian kalinya lamaran kerjanya ditolak.

"Ah tidak apa-apa Neji, masih banyak kesempatan lain kok. Tuhan pasti memberi jalan pada hamba-Nya yang pantang menyerah!" ujar Sai sambil memutar lagu 'Jangan Menyerah' by D'Masiv di Handphone-nya. Sai memang terlihat semangat sekali mengingat malam ini akan ada tamu di Apartemennya.

Tapi tiba-tiba Handphone-nya itu berdering dengan layar yang menunjukkan nama pemanggil 'BidadariKu'. "Halo?" Sai mengangkatnya, "Sudah di hotel? Oh, ya?" Neji yang di sampingnya pun menoleh karena tertarik dengan pembicaraan Sai. "Iya, babay sayang? Muah!"

'Aku dan Gaara pun tidak begitu?' Neji membatin iri.

"Haha! Akhirnya! Tadi kita kelamaan, Ji. Jadinya dia sudah sampai di hotel deh."

"Tidak jadi menginap di Apartemenmu?" Neji menatap Sai bingung.

"Oh! Aduhh! Padahal aku sudah mempersiapkan semuanya!" ucap Sai sambil memegangi kepalanya.

------

Malam tiba, pintu rumah di depan mata, tapi ada satu yang kurang—kuncinya.

"Aduh dimana, sih?" Neji mengaduk-aduk seluruh isi tasnya, Neji tau Gaara tidak ada di rumah karena di dalam gelap. Beberapa menit akhirnya dia menyerah, Neji mengambil Handphone dan mengirimkan pesan pada Gaara.

Di pesannya Neji bertanya dimanakah gerangan Gaara berada dan bisakah pulang cepat, tapi balasan yang Neji dapat sangat mengejutkannya.

"_Sayang, aku disini, di hotel tempat kita pertama kali 'itu tuu..'. Aku sengaja mencuri kunci duplikatmu agar kau tidak bisa masuk. Tentu saja tujuannya agar kau menemuiku disini…_

_Cepat datang ya? Aku menunggumu dengan tidak sabar._

_Kekasih hatimu yang sangat kau cintai_

_Gaara."_

Sambil mengantongi Handphone-nya Neji berpikir, "Apa benar ini Gaara?"

------

Neji bergerak menuju kamar 312 terlebih dulu. Karena menurutnya, kamar 312 atau kamar 321 itulah yang Gaara sebut 'itu tuu..'. Dan tepatlah, kamar itu tidak dikunci, remang, dan ada seseorang di dalamnya.

"Sai, lama sekali sih? Aku sudah tidak tahan nih, tunggu apa lagi?" tubuh itu melenggang-lenggok dengan sangat indah, tak ada sehelai benangpun menutupinya. Cahaya remang dari arah luar jendela menyamarkan wajah si pemilik, termasuk wajah Neji yang mulai menampakkan seringai mengerikannya.

"Maaf Gaara, sepertinya aku akan terlambat."

------

'Sempurna… sempurna sekali…' Neji terus menyusuri lekuk-lekuk itu, terus menghujam, terus membuatnya mendesah-desah, dan terus menghilangkan pikirannya tentang Gaara, sedalam mungkin, sedalam 'kenikmatannya' tertanam saat ini.

Neji tidak peduli siapapun akan melihat perbuatannya ini, Sai, Gaara, atau siapalah. Neji hanya ingin bebas melakukan apa saja yang dia mau, setelah disadarinya itu tidak didapatkannya dari seorang Gaara. Mengecewakan.

Klimaks, Neji mengeluarkan semuanya dan mengakhiri semuanya, hingga dia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Neji menengok kebelakang, pintu itu…

"Gaara, kenapa kau tidak masuk?" tanya Sai yang baru muncul ketika melihat Gaara yang membeku di depan pintu kamar hotel 'Bidadari'nya. "Gaara?" ulang Sai, tapi sama sekali tak menyadarkan Gaara dari pikirannya. Sai mendekat ke pintu dan menoleh ke dalam, dia penasaran dengan apa yang dilihat Gaara sampai membuatnya kaget dan bingung seperti itu.

Semua mata beradu. Neji tau ini akan terjadi, karena itulah dia tidak mengejar Gaara yang beranjak meninggalkan mereka.

"SASUKE!" Sai berteriak, dia putuskan untuk masuk dan menghajar dua orang itu.

"Sai.. aku-" bahkan sebuah penjelasanpun tak dapat keluar dari mulut Neji.

"Apa?! Apa?!" Sai meminta paksa penjelasan dengan nada lirih. Tapi bibir sahabat terbaiknya itu tak kunjung terbuka. Sai semakin mendekati Neji, menatap mata yang tidak mampu berdalih itu lekat-lekat. "Asal kau tau! Aku pun belum pernah menyentuhnya, bodoh!"

'Bodoh, akhirnya setelah sekian lama aku menemukan lagi sebutan untukku.' Neji meringis menahan sakit, dibiarkannya Sai yang sedang mengeluarkan amarah itu menghajarnya. Akhirnya kejadian lalu terulang kembali, dimana ayah Gaara lah yang telah memergokinya sedang bercumbu dengan Gaara di kamar ayah Gaara sendiri. 'Hn, benar-benar bodoh!'

BUKK!

Neji merasakan hidungnya patah, kepalanya terarah pada sosok polos yang telah memuaskan hatinya—kulit putih, mata onix… Neji melihat ketakutan diwajahnya. Neji melihat dia mengambil selimut tipis. Neji melihat dia berlari keluar. Neji melihat Sai mengejarnya. Neji melihat pandangannya samar-samar. Neji melihat semuanya. Neji melihat semuanya lenyap, pekerjaannya, kekasihnya, persahabatannya, dan kesadarannya.

"Sasuke…"

TBC

gomeeen ya aomi terlambat publishnya, bagi yg udah dijanjiin fict ini aomi minta maap...

mudah-mudahan NejiSasu-Fans terhibur dengan fict yg banyak kekurangannya ini....

akhir kata, review laah jika berkenan.. XD


End file.
